Ninety-Nine Ways to Reject You
by Ififall
Summary: A/U-Theo/Mason Pairing/ Theo decides to be the boss from hell, until he can find a way to tell Mason how he feels about him.


A/N: Strong Language.

* * *

Field Tech Prompt - From the OTP site

* * *

He opens the door and steps in, making sure that Hewitt can see the crisp new White tank shirt and the gym bag by his side. Luckily the field tech is in there alone.

"Hewitt, you know I'm driving you home right? Come on let's go" Theo said tapping his rolex.

He watches Mason look up from his computer in surprise.

"Oh? You never said, I mean...I never asked...but thank you Sir. That's very kind of you. Gym night tonight?" He asked. Pointing at his bag.

* * *

"Hewitt I haven't got all day, so just turn all your shit off and let's move" Theo urged.

He watches his colleague gingerly get up, before briskly turning off the computer and collecting his things. Theo moves slower than usual. By the time he's got to the car, Mason has stopped trying to open the door. He unlocks the door and holds the door open for him. Mason thanks him again. He looks out at the window talking about the impending snow. Theo interrupts him to talk about work.

"I guess you've heard about the new Randall S Technology kit you've got coming up?"

"Of Course, everyone's excited about it, especially Danny" Mason said.

"Hopefully the new broadband will speed you up a little"

* * *

"I beg your pardon?" Mason asked, beginning to stare, but Theo breaks the gaze.

"I've been listening to your emergency calls Mason, they're way too long"

"The Maximum emergency call time is Five minutes Sir. I never go over that limit" Mason said.

* * *

"Barely, you're scraping by Hewitt. You've been with us what? nearly three years. I've got six month newbies, that take calls in under Three and half minutes. You're one of the weaker links I'm afraid. You procrastinate all the time on calls. The more time you take, the more money you cost us" Theo warned.

Mason nods as Theo stops at the traffic lights. "Understood Sir, I promise I'll pick up my game"

"You better" Theo nods.

* * *

It's a mixture of Theo smelling confusion, disappointment and awkward tension from Mason, as he finally pulls up to Mason's place. He shift's out of gear making Mason jolt backwards. He opens his mouth, but thinks better of it. He watches the house light beam across Mason's body before he gets out.

"Thanks again" Mason said. "You didn't have to take me home"

"Well...the snow..." Theo pauses as they both look at the snowflakes.

* * *

"Aww..Theo, you drove me home because you didn't want to see me get cold?" He smiles.

"I could care less if you're frozen Hewitt. The last IT guy that played "professional Ice skater" broke his leg. He cost the company nearly six hundred dollars in sick pay alone" Theo barks.

"Thanks anyway. See you soon Theo" Mason said, reaching in and giving Theo's shoulder a warm squeeze.

"Whatever" He says with a shrug.

* * *

He pretends that he's having trouble with the ignition. But that's not true. He watches the door open and Mason is greeted by Scott McCall. He was just checking that they were STILL living together. Which pissed Theo off. As if he didn't hate McCall enough. The good thing was apparently they were just room-mates. McCall was a million percent straight and Mason barely talked about the Alpha at work. Still that didn't stop the jealousy from pumping through Theo's veins.

It was unfair as hell.

McCall got to spend mornings with Mason making breakfast, lazy afternoons with him on weekends . Nights out in bars drinking and unleashing his wild side with his pack . Because Theo was Mason's boss he rarely got to see him at all. He'd try to make an effort to see him, but everytime he was there he was either talking to Danny, his team-mates, or busy on the phone with an agent. Theo's job took him out of town or even out of the country sometimes. Today he wasn't even supposed to be at the office. But it was a Friday and he knew that everyone left early - except for Mason. It was a risk he couldn't resist.

* * *

He'd told Mason before that Mason's place was on his way back, that they lived quite near each other, but that was bull-shit. He lived on the other side of town. He was glad for the journey though, It gave him a chance to think about every word that his colleague had said. His enquiring look as snow started falling. That anxious way Mason looked at him when he told him that his job might be on the line. The way he smiled at him, when he correctly guessed that Theo didn't want him to get cold. That million dollar smile of his. It twisted Theo's stomach in knots every-time.

It was so sexy... what was going on with Mason's love life anyway? Did he even have one?...

* * *

"Watch where the fuck you're going!" An angry passerby yelled as the lights turned red.

"Did I kill you ass-hole? Keep walking!" Theo yelled.

He told himself to relax, thinking about Mason was the only think that calmed him down these days. He finally got home. He's swallowed in darkness at this point and everyone sounds asleep or is watching Netflix on the sofa. He leans back on his own chair and looks at his shoulder. The one that Mason touched him on. He's definitely not washing this Tank shirt for at least a week.

He leans forward into Mason's seat sniffing the head-rest, what hair-spray Mason used this morning. He sank lower with his knees resting on the seat sniffing the deodorant he must have sprayed on just before he'd got to the office. He sank onto the car floor, his knees on the mats. Theo rested his arms and his head on the seat base. it smelt a little of sweat, but Theo closed his eyes and imagined looking up at Mason in this seat. Mason would be smiling down on him before gently grabbing his arm and pulling him upwards. Theo would brace himself pushing himself back onto his own seat before tapping Mason's leg, and nervously he'd lean in for a kiss...

* * *

"Street patrol!"

"Goddammit!" Theo yelled. His lazer sharp eyesight glared at Stiles in milli-seconds

He watches Stlles wink, nod and bite his lip.

* * *

"Ahh...You took innocent little Mason home again didn't ya?" Stiles asks.

"I don't know who that is" Theo says coldly. "Let me out" He growls, though he could do it himself.

"Sure thing. I don't even care, as long as Mason clothes, Apple MacBook pro, or his body parts don't turn up in my laundry, you can sniff whatever you want" Stiles says as he lets Theo out and shines the torch in his face.


End file.
